Alice's Beginnings
by BellaBunny1292
Summary: This is my story about Alice's Beginnings like the title. This is my first Twilight story fanfic so I need reviews! You want to know more, read this! R&R! REVIEW OR I WILL FEEL HATED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a story I made up about Alice because she is my third favorite character. :) sorry Jacob, but your right after Alice so you are still cool! While I was typing this I was listening to "Cold" by Crossface. It is awesome! People this is probably going to be a long story and I know this chapter is short, but if I get just 3 reviews I'll get over writers block much faster because I'll be so excited. So guys R&R! Thanx so much to my Beta Edward!AtTheDisco! You need a beta then you HAVE to PM her! She is the spelling and grammar wiz! Unlike me. Compared to her I'm a dumb rock. :) Story begins in 3…2…1… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. (It belongs to the lovely Stephenie Meyer)**

_**Alice: That is so true.**_

_**Me: Alice! Don't rub it in! I'm thanking her for making you. Look! You made me cry! (Sniffle) **_

_**Alice: I'm so sorry! Here let me give you a hug! **_

_**Me: Fine. I think I can get used to the hugging, though.**_

_**Jacob: Where do I come in?!**_

_**Me: Jacob! You're here too!**_

_**Alice: Eww! It's the dog!**_

_**Jacob: Shut-up Bloodsucker!**_

_**Me: Break it up!**_

_**To be continued…**_

**Preface**

Raindrops began to fall, wetting my shirt, just as my vision predicted. But I didn't care. I was fresh and reborn. Free, as a matter of fact. Who knew how long I had to stay in thisl state? Who knew that, after for what seemed so long as that I couldn't even remember, I would be freed from that dark hell which I was encompassed to? I did not remember a thing, but I did not need to. I knew enough that I was changed. Am changed. I still am that same being to which I found myself when I first awoke from sleep.

I know that I am some type of creature. What type of creature, that I do not know. Not human. No, I am most definitely not human. This much I can be sure of. My skin is paler then it was from before, much paler. I'm cold. Cold all over and I feel as if my body is made of marble. Also, this unsettling urge, this craving for something, like I'm hungry, but not normal hunger pangs. My throat, it burns. I've never felt this before while I was human. Well, I suppose that would be wrong of me to say, seeing as how I cannot remember much at all from my human life, but I am positive that this need for something is not human. It's too powerful.

A monster. A freak. That's what I am.

I will find out what happened to me. Who do this to me. Why this happened to me. I will find out what I am.

Would I ever see myself in a human state again? Most probably not. The realization of this fact sent me down to my knees, and there I stood, my short height limited to half of that due to my stance while tearless sobs racked through my body.

**A/N: Hey, I know this is short but it's really important to me! Did you like this or hate this? Tell me! I put up a poll on my profile and I need people to vote! Plz vote for your favorite answer! I really appreciate those voters! People if you review then you get cookies! You want a cookie then push the purple button! You know you want to. :) R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in my bed looking out at the busy, bustling streets of Biloxi, Mississippi

**A/N: Hi people! This is my third Twilight fanfic and I am looking forward to updating often. I am so sorry that I haven't updated! My beta and I were extremely busy with work from school. I have finals soon and I am not looking forward to them. Yuck. Anyway, I think I am really attached to this fanfic more than the others because it is about my third favorite character, Alice! For all you Alice fans out there I hope you enjoy this fanfic! Thank you so much to my beta, Edward'AtTheDisco!! Without your help I would have been doomed! Thank you so much to Goldenorientalelephant, DollyMixRockOutLoud, Mirvat, Selma, edward4life, and dumb-ely-dort for the reviews! You guys rock and get cookies! Commence in 3...2…1.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. (only the most awesome author in the world does!)**

_**Me: Ok. I know you guys are forsworn enemies but try to be nice.**_

_**Jacob: NO!**_

_**Alice: I propose a challenge.**_

_**Jacob: What is it? I can beat you in any thing!**_

_**Alice: I say… (Blank look across face) snowball fight. My family against your pack.**_

_**Jacob: I thought it was against you and me.**_

_**Alice: I didn't say that. (Smile) You accepting or are you too chicken?**_

_**Jacob: (uncomfortable look across face) Fine.**_

_**Me: This is going to be interesting.**_

_**To be continued…**_

**Busy Day**

I sat in my bed looking out at the busy, bustling streets of Biloxi, Mississippi. I had just woken up from a nap and I was trying to get myself to focus. This week was my turn to finish the chores, (last week was Cynthia's) and unless I completed them, Mother would have me do no other activity except cleaning without the maid and servants' help.

So I got up of the bed, my long black hair a tangle of knots, and stretched. My maid, Dorothy, left me a clean dress and a hairbrush knowing that I would need it to fix my untidy hair. She knew how agitated I became when my hair was messy. I walked to the bathroom and then begun trying to untangle the impossible mess.

I had always loved fashion; if something was not fashionable, I'd jump to the opportunity trying to make it so. I inherited that trait from mother, but Cynthia was more like father. She liked to play and see things, but not do them her self. She liked to dress-up dolls and fix their hair but when it came to her, she could care less.

When I finished fixing my hair, I went to start on my chores. I had to fix Cynthia's dress because she ripped it when she tripped over its hem. I was 19 years old and mother was looking for a husband for me. I told her I would look into marriage when I was ready, but mother seemed to disagree, thinking that I was. That is why she is now teaching me the etiquettes of being a proper lady.

I sighed and got out my needle and thread ready to start the job when suddenly a picture came into my head. I saw mother reading a letter from her sister and his husband saying that they would be coming tonight from their trip in New York. Mother would be having Cynthia and I put on our best dress so that we would look suitable for Aunt Beth and Uncle George. The picture then faded, so I resumed my needlework.

These visions were normal and happened every so often. I once tried to tell mother about them but she waved it off, saying that it was only my wild imagination at work and Aunt Beth's tales. When one of my visions came true, mother only said that it was a coincidence. Predicting the future wasn't possible.

Elizabeth Brandon, my mother, was a very formal woman and didn't want anything to go wrong with her family. She married Henry Brandon, my father, because she loved him and she wanted to forget her strange family and live a normal life. According to Aunt Beth, my mother's family had a dark secret. I recall her saying to me that our ancestors were believed to be witches, and were burned at the stake before the Americas were discovered. She said that some escaped, and sought refuge in the land. My ancestors married and had children, believing that their powers diminished through the generations.

But Aunt Beth laughed at the end of her story, saying to me that it was only a legend. It wasn't real. I was only six at the time, and highly imaginative. My visions started after the story, so I believed her. I still do now. I guess I haven't changed much from my six-year-old self…

I finally finished sewing, so I descended the stairs to find mother. She was reading the mail.

"Mary Alice, go get dressed and please tell your sister to do the same," said mother excitedly. "Oh, and have you finished all your chores?"

"No, mother, but I was just about to go and finish them up. I will go tell Cynthia right away," I replied.

I left upstairs and found Cynthia playing with her dolls. She was a sweet girl with short, dark brown hair, fine skin, her smile dimpling her cheeks. Her eyes were a hazel color like mine; her eyes lit up whenever she saw someone to play with, as mine did when someone mentioned 'fashion'. Cynthia was only five-years-old, but she acted maturely sometimes depending on her mood. She was only a litter shorter than I, though still growing taller. I was very short for my age, only four feet, ten inches. My height was the only feature I inherited from my father. People would regularly mistake my age because of my height. I found it extremely agitating, but was beginning to get used to it. It happened so often. My parents sent me to the doctor but he said that it wasn't a disease, it was only nature's way.

My hair was long, straight, and black. I sometimes wondered how it became so tangled when it was grass-blown straight. My skin was pale and fine, my features angular. The most I was ever complimented on my appearance was from my father. No man had ever shown interest in me. But I didn't care much for that. Marriage was one step in the future I hadn't a vision for yet.

Cynthia looked up at me and smiled innocently. I couldn't help but love my little sister; she looked so sweet and innocent. She asked me in her high pitched voice, "Alice, will you play with me?" Her eyes were so pleading and I wished I could say yes but I had to follow mother's orders.

"I'm afraid not, Cynthia. Perhaps later; mother told me that we need to wear our best dresses today because Aunt Beth and Uncle George are coming back today from New York." Cynthia smiled and showed her little teeth and jumped up and down. She squealed.

"Yay! Auntie is coming back! Yay!" and she ran to her closet. I chuckled and left so she could pick a dress. Aunt Beth absolutely doted her. She would bring her gifts and tell her stories from all around the world. It made me happy to see Cynthia happy.

I called the Cynthia's maid, Samantha, to go help her change, and she replied in her New Jersey accent, "Of course ma'am," and rushed to Cynthia's room.

I sighed and went back to finishing my chores. All I had to do was go and take the laundry from the line and put in a basket. I wouldn't have to do this if the cleaning maid, Sally, hadn't been sick. So I got the basket out from the closet beside the backdoor and went to work. I had just about finished taking all the clothes when mother called me inside. I picked the last to garments of the line and hurried inside, lifting my skirt so I wouldn't trip over it. When I got inside, mother told me, "Mary Alice, I want you to make your apple pie. You know how much your aunt and father adore that recipe of yours." I smiled and then my mind had yet another vision. Father and aunt were eating my pie and telling me that it was the best pie that I had ever made. Mother looked at me worriedly.

"Mary Alice, what's wrong? You looked blank," said mother.

I quickly replied with a reassuring smile, "Nothing mother. I am just frightfully exhausted. I was just having another daydream."

Mother smiled and left. I sighed with relief. If mother had known about my visions then she would have sent me to a military establishment or something else just as ghastly.

I got out the ingredients I needed; flour, apples, sugar, yeast, and the other stuff. I kneaded the dough and made the apple filling made with a special ingredient. I put the bottom layer and then the filling. Then I quickly added the top layer of dough and popped it in the oven. I began cleaning the mess, putting the ingredients in their proper place and cleaning up the excess flour, but mother came in and gave me yet another chore to do. She told me to go to the market to pick up some ingredients for her roast beef. So I cleaned up a bit, fixed up my hair into a messy bun on top of my head (I didn't feel like fixing it properly), and called Dorothy to fetch my hat from my closet. She brought it quickly and I was on my way. I had reached the small shop labeled, Dan's Grand Groceries, and entered. It was warm and stuffy inside the small cramped shop and Mr. Dan was sitting at his desk in the back of the store. He gave me a warm smile and asked in his rough, friendly voice, "Miss Brandon! How are you today and how may I help you?"

"Fine Mr. Dan, could you help me find these items on this list?" I said while handing Mr. Dan the list. He read over it quickly and told me, "Certainly Miss Brandon. Follow me." I followed him until we got everything on my list. I paid for the items and bad him farewell. When I arrived home, I left the items on the counter and went upstairs to my room.

I shut the door behind me and sat down on my bed. I relaxed for a few minutes and got back up. I had to find a dress suitable for Aunt Beth. She was big on fashion too. I searched through my closet and tried on several dresses. None of them seemed to fit so I threw them on my bed. I would have Dorothy help me but I was independent and didn't want anyone to help me. I didn't want people to take pity on me because I was small and looked like a 10 or 11 year old child. So I kept searching in my closet throwing the dresses that didn't seem to fit today or were out of style. I kept up with the fashion in town so I knew what was good and what was not.

Just when I thought all hope was lost I found it. The perfect dress! It was a light purple dress with flower shaped buttons going from the top of the dress to the middle part just where it flared out. It had white lace on the end of the dress and on the cuffs too. It wasn't too extravagant and wasn't too simple. I put the dress on and looked at myself I the mirror. It wasn't too small or too big either. It was just right.

I went in my drawer and pulled out my hairbrush and some pins. I then went to the mirror on my desk and started fixing my hair into a bun on top of my head. My bangs were strewn on the side of my head and on my forehead, straight and neat. A few strands of hair were sticking out of the carefully made bun. I got out my light purple hat with a small flower in the edge and a ribbon around the bowl on the top of it. I only used this hat for special occasions and today was a special occasion. I fixed up the rest of my features and then I heard the doorbell ring and Cynthia crying for joy. I got up slowly and checked myself in the mirror one last time just to make sure that I was suitable and fashionable. I concentrated and waited for the vision to become reality. I saw mother and father chatting with Aunt Beth and Uncle George and they were talking about how suitable I looked and how they were proud of me that I was beginning to become a proper lady. Upon hearing that I walked down the stairs, my face alight with a smile.

**A/N: So what did you think? Good? Bad? I loved the reviews you guys gave me! It made me so happy and I hope you can keep it! I am going to try to update my stories faster now. I will for sure though during the summer. Free time, how sweetly it smiles upon me. I can't wait for the summer! No school! Volunteering at the library! The sad thing is that I have to go through the exams. Waah! People who review will get ice cream! Push the purple button! I know you want to! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ah

**A/N: So Hi guys! I don't feel like dragging the A/N but I will tell you this. I was kind of disappointed about the number of reviews. I only got ONE review!! That's it! People I want you to review because like I said in the summary if you don't review I will feel hated and right now I feel hated. ******** Thanks so much to my Beta, A Colorful Crayon (Edward'AtTheDisco)!! She rocks like crazy!! Thanks so much to edward4life for being the ONLY one who reviewed! You get double servings of ice cream. Enjoy this chapter even though it is a little depressing but this is where every thing starts. Commence in 3…2…1…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Only the amazing author Stephenie Meyer does.**

_Alice: The challenge will begin tomorrow afternoon in the mountains. This will give both of us enough time to get ready for it. Are you up for it?_

_Jacob: Hell yeah!!_

_Alice: Good. Now go._

_Me: I cant wait for this._

_Alice: Come with me to go help prepare the family! skips away_

_Me: Ok! Wait for me!_

_To be continued… _

**Pleasant Things turn into Nightmares Eventually**

"Ah! Mary Alice! Darling! My, you have become a lady!" Aunt Beth gathered me in a hug and squeezed hard. She hugged me until Cynthia ran in yelling "Auntie!" Aunt Beth let go and hugged Cynthia just as hard while I gasped for breath.

"Cynthia! There you are! How are you my sweet pea?" asked Aunt Beth. Cynthia began chatting away animatedly. Aunt Beth gave her a big kiss and went to greet mother.

I walked alongside Aunt Beth to where mother was. Mother told me to go tell the maids to prepare dinner and to greet Uncle George. I went obediently and entered the kitchen. The maids were bustling about preparing dinner so it was a waste for me to be in here at all. I wished mother would have a little more trust in them but I fear that she shall never trust them, especially not after that incident on Christmas evening four years ago.

It was Christmas evening of the year I was 15. Mother was wearing a beautiful dress that Father gave her as a birthday gift and I was taking care of Cynthia because she was only a year old and needed a lot of attention. Nearly the whole family came to have dinner with us including Aunt Beth and Uncle George; we were having chicken and other exquisite foods. Mother decided to trust the maids on deciding who would serve the food and to get prepared on their own. However, they decided to fight over who would serve the chicken and who would clean to kitchen. That ended in a disaster in which food ended up splattered all over the kitchen room floor and walls. The gravy was splattered on mother's expensive chiffon dress. No one ate that night; they all decided to go separately to a cheap diner for Christmas dinner instead. Mother was extremely upset and fired the maids who were involved and severely disciplined the others for not stopping their colleagues. Mother eventually hired new maids and everything became better afterwards, but she made a promise to herself that she would never trust the maids again.

I left the kitchen and went to the living room where Father and Uncle George sat, chatting. When Uncle George saw me he smiled his toothy smile and hugged me. "My, my Mary Alice," he said, "You have grown to be a fine lady."

Uncle George was a tall, plump man and slightly resembled a walrus. He had the mustache and the squinty eyes. His cheeks were chubby, and his hair was light brown. He wore glasses but only when reading books. I liked to read as well, but not as much as he did. He would read anything so long as it was a book. He was the one who recommended _A Tale of Two Cities_ by Charles Dickens, and it proved to be wonderful so far. Uncle George also liked to play golf and would often challenge Father to a game when he could. He worked as a lawyer and was selected as one of the cities very best. He once helped his client win a case against the richest man in New York! Aunt Beth was extremely proud of him. She wouldn't let pass anyone without letting them know she was married to Uncle George. They were a perfect couple. I knew Aunt Beth was very much in love with him because every time Mother complimented on how cute they looked together she blushed a bright crimson.

I thanked Uncle George and told them that dinner would be ready soon. They smiled and said OK. I went to go to the sitting room by the front window but a vision appeared, stopping in me place. Dinner was going to be lovely. There would be roast beef and biscuits, salad with egg slice in it, and there would be cranberry sauce on top of the roast beef. Finally there would be wine to content the adults and ginger ale to content us children (Cynthia and myself). I was not old enough to drink alcohol, although I wasn't planning to drink any when I reached the legal age. I enjoyed my youth and didn't plan to waste it. If I looked like a child then I might as well act a little like one.

When I reached the sitting room, mother was chatting happily with Aunt Beth. Cynthia was sitting on Aunt Beth's lap and sucking her thumb while playing with a doll.

Aunt Beth was a tall, plump woman whose face crested with deep dimples whenever she smiled. Her eyes were blue, and her hair, blonde, was always kept tight in a bun. I always wondered how she would look with her hair down but I dared not ask fearing it would be rude. The strange thing is that she did not look at all like Mother. It is as if they weren't sisters at all. Aunt Beth was twenty-seven and very energetic. She loved to tell us stories and entertain us. She was always a romantic, telling us things about fairies flying to our windows at night when we were asleep. Mother disapproved of her telling us these things but she just ignored her and kept on telling us. Aunt Beth could not have children so that is why she doted on us so much. She thought of us as her own children and that made me happy. I was making her happy just by letting her be nice. She worked as an accountant and was very good with numbers. I knew she loved Uncle George, what with her flushing whenever they were complimented on their appearance as a couple, and because she always said to me that I would meet a man that would love me as much as she loved Uncle George. Of course, I didn't have any plans of marriage anytime soon but I thought it better not to discourage her. Besides, it made me happy seeing her blush.

Aunt Beth looked up and smiled. She invited me to sit and chat with her and mother but I alerted her that dinner would be soon in a few minutes and that there wouldn't be much time to chat. She smiled her dimpled smile and said, "It is quite all right. We will chat over tea and cookies just as ladies should. In the meanwhile, I am hungry. What is for dinner?"

Mother laughed and said, "Well Beth, let's find out."

We all went into the kitchen and found that Father and Uncle George were already there, china plates lain in front of them. The plates were in front of all the seats and the cups shined. We sat down and the maids started bustling in with silver platters of food. There was roast beef, biscuits, cranberry sauces, salad with egg slices in it, wine, and ginger ale just as my vision had shown.

We said prayers and began to eat. I ate carefully, chewing my food slowly so that I could enjoy it. Dinner was chatty, and very delicious. When we had finished the maids came back in and served dessert, my apple pie. Father and Aunt Beth eyes lighted up when they saw it and they were the first ones to eat it. I watched carefully and hoped I hadn't messed up anywhere in the ingredients. When Aunt Beth and Father had finished chewing they had smiled and said that it was the finest pie they ever tasted. My vision showed me the exact words and expressions.

When we had finished eating, we got up and went to the sitting room. Aunt Beth, Uncle George, and Cynthia went to one couch. Mother and Father went to other on the opposite end facing them, and I pulled a chair to sit on. Jessica, a maid, came in with a tray of tea and cookies and set it on the table in front of Uncle George and Aunt Beth. She then left to go clean up the dining table. The adults began chatting about how life was for them, and then they began talking about mine.

Mother said how responsible I had become and that she was looking for a husband for me. I internally groaned and wished we could get off the subject. However, Aunt Beth became ecstatic when she heard that so I let her have her fun. Then Uncle George commented on how nice my dress was. Aunt Beth said the same. I thanked them both, mentally checking another thing my vision predicted correctly.

Aunt Beth said she was so proud that I was becoming a lady. They all began conversing about my success at 'ladyhood'. I sat back, listening, happy that everyone was impressed about me.

The night went on and then it became late. Aunt Beth and Uncle George were staying for the night so I showed them to their room. They thanked me, bidding my goodnight. Mother was passing by as I closed the door. She hugged me saying that she was pleased with how well I acted. She said goodnight, hugging me again. I hugged her back. I heard a soft snoring coming from the living room, so I went to go investigate; there on my couch was Cynthia, deep asleep. I smiled then lifted her off the couch, taking her upstairs. After dressing her and tucking her into bed, I kissed her forehead and whispered goodnight. Finally I could go to sleep. I trudged towards my room, yawning. I undressed into my nightgown and went to go brush my teeth. Then I slipped into bed, grabbing _A Tale of Two Cities_ from the nightstand. After reading for about an hour and making sure that everyone else was sleep, I turned out the lantern and rested my head on the pillow, awaiting sleep.

It wasn't before long that my head was jumbled with thoughts from tonight. I was thrilled

at how impressed and proud my parents and Uncle George and Aunt Beth were of me.

Then I felt a vision appearing. My eyes glazed and my mind soon focused on a dark alleyway. It seemed to be around midnight. I saw Aunt Beth in the vision, walking to a store opened all night and day. She pulled open the doors and walked inside, asking the clerk for a music box. She opened her wallet to pay for it when suddenly, a man dressed all in black bursted through the doors, demanding money. When Aunt Beth refused, the man stuck a gun at her face, threatening to shoot. She backed towards the wall, and the man shot her, a deafening gunshot ringing through the air. Blood splattered all over the shop, Aunt Beth lay on the ground, her blue eyes open and vacant. The scene faded with the image of a blood-splattered calendar marked with today's date. My vision ended.

My eyes enlarged as I realized what happened. Aunt Beth was going to be shot, around this time, today! I knew I heard someone leave the house. The doors were slammed shut about fifteen minutes before. I threw off my covers and hurriedly descended the stairs. I threw on my coat, slamming the door behind me.

Aunt Beth would reach the store soon; it was only a short distance away from our house.

She would get there within ten minutes. I began with sprinted steps. Blurred bushes and trees passed me.

Nine minutes remaining.

Horrid images of my aunt flailed on the ground diseased my mind. I quickened my pace. I almost tripped over a branch while turning a curb.

Seven minutes remaining.

Memories of my aunt rushed through my head, times of her gracing us with her affectionate kisses and hugs. I remembered that disastrous Christmas dinner and how she distracted us all with presents while mother scolded the maids for the mess.

Five minutes remaining.

My foot caught at the hem of my dress, and ripped. I fell on the ground, cursing myself for not shortening the dress's length. I quickly got up and resumed running. Only a few more turns. Images of my aunt, her eyes stoned became stronger. I ignored the dizziness from running too fast. I had to save Aunt Beth! She was too kind and young to have her life thrown away like that.

Three minutes remaining.

My breath came in heaves, spiraling around like smoke rings. It was a cold night. Twigs cracked under my thumping feet as they hit the ground. I ran quicker now, my hand tightly gripping the edge of my dress up so it wouldn't slow me down. The second curb passed. Only one left before I reached the store. I turned away thoughts of a grieving Uncle George.

One minute.

I ran as if I were in a marathon. My unpinned hair slapped my face, the wind howling behind me. I prayed while running. Oh, God, please let Aunt Beth be all right. Only a few more seconds now.

I turned the last curb, the lights on the store gleaming. I ran as fast I could now, bursting through the front doors of the store. A man in black clothing pointed the gun to Aunt Beth now, his finger positioned to shoot. Aunt Beth's sapphire eyes, widened with fear met mine as I opened my mouth, a shrill and resounding scream erupting as the gunshot spoke through the night. Blood poured out from my aunt's chest, her face glancing at me once more before slumping on the floor. My Aunt Beth's blue eyes faced the ceiling, vacant, just as my vision predicted.

**A/N: What do you think? Tell me in a review! Again I want reviews or I will feel very hated. Ok? Thanks! Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!!!! I know the last time was…the beginning of the summer? Dang! I was so busy with school and stuff that I never got around to getting on the computer. Plus my beta hasn't been available either. But this is it. I am going to update faster. I promise. Ok so I haven't been able to say my opinion on two things but now I am. OMG BREAKING DAWN!! It wasn't what I expected but still…it wasn't TOO bad…I mean I saw some ANGRY people earlier but I still liked the book^^ It wasn't my favorite but it was still good. And the movie? OMG IT WAS SOOO GOOD! I expected a LOT worse and I think that, overall, they did a pretty good job with a low budget. I watched it with my best friend on premiere day and it was PACKED. There were sooo many people there as excited to watch the movie as we were! The line was HUGE! Lucky for us we were one of the first ones in the line. I had so much fun! And you know what else? My pen pal from Japan watched the movie with us! Isn't that just AMAZING! He said the movie was pretty good and he is a GUY!^^ He is so sweet! *Blush* But enough about me, here are some facts:**

**75% of tickets bought were by girls ONLY**

**The movie made $70.6 MILLION dollars in only THREE days**

**The producers only expected to make $50 million for the WHOLE TIME it was out in theaters**

**They only spent $37 million on the production of the movie**

**I think that's pretty darn awesome for a movie. I would like to thank these people for reviewing the last chapter even though I took FOREVER.**

**MKGrays**

**amalli**

**edward4life**

**Thanks to my beta, Edward'AtTheDisco! You couldn't help me this time but still you rock! Chapter revealed in 3…2…1…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. (I really want to though)**

Me: So how do you plan to do this?

Alice: Don't worry. I had a vision. (Smiles) Everything will work out perfectly.

Me: Are you sure?

Alice: Have I ever scared you wrong?

Me: Well…

Alice: Don't answer that.

Edward: (Appears) What's this Alice? A challenge?

Alice: yes (Smiles angelically)

Edward: And that is…

Alice: Snowball fight.

**Revelations**

I crouched down and took Aunt Beth's hand. It was cold. I started to panic and cried desperately,

"Aunt Beth! Aunt Beth! Stay with me! Stay!"

Aunt Beth opened her eyes slightly and moaned in pain. The man took Aunt Beth's purse and ran away before I could confront him, but it meant little to me now. There were more urgent matters. Aunt Beth was dying and I had to stop the bleeding, quick!

Aunt Beth looked at me and whispered so quietly that I had to strain to hear it,

"Alice…take care of yourself…and Cynthia…tell you mother that…she was the best sister…any one could ever have…"

"No Aunt Beth! There wont be any need to do that. I know you are going to make it through this. You are going to live. I know it," I said desperately. I was choking back tears. This was no time to cry. I had to get help fast.

I yelled for help as loud as I could until the store manager came out. He looked at Aunt Beth and the pool of blood around her and went inside to call the hospital. Aunt Beth looked at me and whispered a little louder,

"Tell…Uncle George…that he was the best…thing in my life…there was no one…else…that I could…fall in love with…than him…"

"No Aunt Beth," I whispered.

"Alice…I know your secret…you have the power of visions…I could see it in your eyes…you were blessed with it…use it well…sorry I couldn't get you the music box…I…am so…proud of you…"

Aunt Beth started coughing, blood spurting out of her mouth, and closed her eyes. Music box? Forget about the damn music box! My heart started racing and I squeezed Aunt Beth's hand.

"Don't leave. Stay with me, with Uncle George, with mother, with Cynthia. Stay for them," I begged as tears fell down my cheeks.

"Good-bye Alice…I will miss you all…"

She closed her eyes and went limp. I felt her wrist and there was no pulse.

"Aunt Beth? No. Aunt Beth!!! Stay! NO!!!!!"

I shook her and tried everything I could to get a response but there was nothing. Just then an ambulance came racing in, sirens wailing and lights flashing. A paramedic came out from the back of the large truck. He was tall and was wearing a white suit, face mask, and gloves. He glanced at Aunt Beth and asked urgently,

"Is she still alive?"

"I don't know…I felt her wrist but I couldn't tell," I said frantically.

The paramedic bent down and felt Aunt Beth's wrist. His eyes widened and yelled,

"Faint heart beat! Two more paramedics here! We need to keep her blood flowing and stop the bleeding in her chest!"

My heart lifted. Aunt Beth still had a chance!

Two more paramedics came rushing in with gauze and alcohol. They bent over Aunt Beth and pressed the soaked gauze into her wound. The gauze quickly stained with her blood and they brought another strip. The other paramedic was frantically pressing Beth's heart.

They did that for a few minutes and then felt Aunt Beth's wrist. The paramedic yelled for them to speed up. Aunt Beth's pulse was fading away. They desperately pushed and felt again. The paramedic stopped pushing and shook his head with tears in his eyes. He turned to me and said in a low whisper,

"I'm sorry. We did everything we could. She's gone."

I froze as the words slowly started to sink in.

Aunt Beth was gone.

Dead.

The very thought of the word sent shivers through my body and I started to cry.

How could the woman who was there for me be gone? The only one who knew my secret was gone. I wanted to ask her so much but that damn villain had to kill her. I could have stopped him and came earlier if I didn't stall when I saw the vision. I should have known! The tears started to flow faster and drip to the ground. Sobs erupted from me.

Why? Why did I do that? It's my fault she is dead. If I hadn't told Aunt Beth that I wanted that music box the last time she came, then she never would have went to go get it. It's all my fault.

I was sixteen at the time and Aunt Beth and I were walking down the shop windows chatting about life. We passed the store and there was the music box. The beautiful music box that I have been eyeing for quite some time. Aunt Beth saw me looking at it and asked me if I liked it. I said yes and that I really wanted it. I was young and foolish at the time. So Aunt Beth smiled at me and said that when the time is right that I would get it. I smiled and was happy for the rest of that day. I guess the time was right. I proved to be a lady. What an idiot I was. I can't believe how stupid I was to ask her. The thought brought even more tears to my eyes and down my cheeks.

Just then a group of people came in and yelled,

"Mary Alice! We saw the ambulance lights! What in good heavens is going on?!"

I turned to where the voice was coming from and saw it was Mother, Father, Cynthia, and Uncle George. They looked shocked at my tear-streamed face and immediately rushed closer. Then they saw Aunt Beth lying down, pale and blue-lipped, blood flowing all around her.

Mother was the first to scream.

She ran to Aunt Beth's side and cried loudly,

"No; no; no. Beth, don't tell me you are gone. No Beth. NO!"

Mother started crying and sobbing loudly, repeating Aunt Beth's name. It made me sad to see her like that.

The paramedic then said,

"Are you this lady's family?"

Father said, his voice rising,

"Yes, we are and what the devil happened to Beth?!"

The paramedic replied looking down,

"I don't know exactly what happened but she was shot when we got a call from the store manager. We came racing here as fast as we could. When we got here her heartbeat was very faint. We did our best but it was too late. I'm sorry."

Uncle George stood there, frozen in place, unable to move. His face was pale and his mouth quivered slightly. He must be taking it hard. His wife was just murdered and he was sleeping peacefully while it happened.

Slowly, Uncle George knelt down toward Aunt Beth's still form. He held her hand and stroked her face lovingly almost expecting her to open her eyes and smile at him. He said quietly,

"Beth, why? Why did you have to leave? Why did you leave me?"

Uncle George's voice started to crack and tears started falling down his plump face.

"Beth, didn't you fight? Come back! Please? Don't leave me here alone. No one in my life was as great as you," he said, the tears flowing faster and sobs racking through his body.

I watched Uncle George and felt the pain myself. The sobs soon started to rack through my body as well, but I suppressed them back.

The paramedic came forward and said,

"I may not know a lot about what happened but if you really want to know what happened talk to that young lady over there. She witnessed everything," he said, pointing toward me.

Everyone turned towards me and stared but I stared blankly back at them. Father then asked in a serious voice,

"What happened Mary Alice? Tell us everything."

Father rarely called me by my full name unless he was really angry with me. I just stared blankly at him and felt the tears run down my face. I didn't fell like talking now. I just felt like going to my room and lying down.

Father saw that and he said,

"We shall talk later then Mary Alice. Right now it's time to grieve and prepare for the funeral."

I forgot that we would need a funeral. Right now we needed to get ready for the funeral. The paramedics took Aunt Beth's body with great difficulty from Mother and Uncle George and told us that they would transport it to the morgue until we were ready for the funeral. They put her body on a stretcher, covered her with a white blanket, and placed her in the big white truck. As it rolled away Cynthia cried,

"Aunt Beth! Why was she lying in that pool of red stuff? Where is she going? Why was Mummy, Alice, and Uncle George crying, Father?"

Father stroked Cynthia's soft hair and told her,

"Shh Cynthia. I will tell you everything later but now it's not the time. Let's go home. Time for bed."

Father took Cynthia in his arms and walked home. Mother decided to go home as well. Soon after Uncle George decided to follow. It was going to be dawn soon and they had to go to the house to start daily tasks. But most likely nobody will do anything but grieve and prepare for the funeral. A faint light shined from the horizon and I saw the sun start to rise slowly.

Sunrise.

Sunrise of a new life.

I started to walk home and when I got there, I went to my room, changed into my nightgown, closed the shutter to prevent sunlight from pooling in my room, and crawled into bed. I closed my eyes and hoped that sleep would come. After a while it finally did.

I was sitting in the living room couch in front of Uncle George, Father, and a police officer. I was telling the story of Aunt Beth's murder. Mother was crying, Father was stern-faced, and Uncle George had tears streaming down his face while looking blankly into space. The police officer asked me questions and I answered them. One question had me shocked and unable to answer. It was how I knew Aunt Beth was going to be murdered.

I woke up breathing hard and sweating. I felt sick. It was only a dream I repeated to myself, it was only a dream. But…it was so real. Could it be a vision? Like the other vision about…no, I would not remember that. I can't. I have to be strong. How long have I been asleep? I looked at the bedside clock and the hands read 8 P.M. I got up and stretched. They must be preparing for the funeral. I went to go put on a simple black dress. The fancy one would be saved for the funeral. I didn't even bother fixing my hair. I just brushed it a little and went downstairs.

My stomach growled so I decided to get a piece of bread. I went to the kitchen and found some. I took a bite and found that it wasn't fresh like it usually was but it didn't matter. As long as there was some then I was fine. I was heading back to my room when I saw Mother, Father, Uncle George, and a police officer sitting in the living room.

Just like in my dream.

My heart raced and I stepped back. My dream wasn't a dream at all. It was a vision. I stepped back again and started to turn back to my room.

"Mary Alice? Could you come here for a moment?"

And they spotted me. Damn.

"Yes, Mother," I said in a dull voice.

I walked into the living room and looked around. Mother had black bags under her red, puffy eyes. Father had a stern look on his face. Uncle George just looked like he was seeing something else because he had a blank look on his face and his eyes were glazed over. The police officer wore a police uniform and had a notebook and pen in hand. He was tan; blue eyed, and had black hair. He looked like he was in his early twenties.

Mother gestured for me to sit in a chair. When I did, the police officer looked up at me and smiled. He said,

"Miss Brendan, correct?"

"Yes," I said dully and stared at him.

"I am Mr. Grander but you may call me Charles. So how are you doing today Miss Brendan?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Fine, thank you," I mumbled.

"So, Miss Brendan, can you tell me your recollection of the event last night?" he said looking at his notebook.

I sighed and started my account of what happened. Mr. Grander wrote in his journal frequently and nodded at times. When I finished he looked up at me and started asking me questions like how I got there and what did the man look like. I answered completely and quickly. I wanted to get out of here as fast I could so I could go back into the safety of my room.

The questioning went on for at least ten minutes and when I felt like he couldn't go on, he surprised me with one question. Mr. Grander asked,

"This is the last question. How did you know when to come after Aunt Beth and that the man was going to attack?"

I froze and my skin paled. This made it certain that it was a vision.

It wasn't a dream.

But I couldn't reveal my secret to him. Plus, Mother was right there. If she knew about it, she would surely ignore me and cast me out as a stranger instead of her daughter. I would be considered a shame. I had to come up with something quick.

I could lie but it wouldn't be as convincing. I should just fake something. Oh I know the perfect act. And I have the perfect lie to go with it too.

I stared at him and tears started coming into my eyes as I thought of Aunt Beth's dying face. The tears started to fall and I said,

"It was all so quick…I saw Aunt Beth…and she was walking out…I was reading Pride and Prejudice…and thought she would be all right…but as I watched her go…I saw a shady looking man…come after her quietly…and he was…he was…loading a gun…I got scared and ran after her…as soon as the man was out…of sight…but when I got there…it was too late…"

I then started sobbing uncontrollably just to add for effect. And Mother started crying as well as she hugged me.

Mr. Grander coughed and said,

"Well, thank you for your time. I think I have a sufficient amount of information. I'll be going now."

He got up, tipped his hat, and walked out the door. I put my face in my hands, smiled, and continued to sob so Mother would dismiss me. Mother held me and told me that I could go. I walked up to my room and closed the door. I sighed in relief when I plopped in my bed. It was over. I lied there for a minute listening to hear what was going on downstairs, but there was no sound except for muffled crying and Cynthia playing with her dolls. I closed my eyes and tried thinking happy thoughts. That didn't turn out so well because they always went to Aunt Beth. I groaned and tears started pouring out of my eyes. I concluded that as soon as I wake up tomorrow, we would have to start preparing for the funeral. I was prepared. Even though I cried my eyes out for the week, I knew I would cry for the funeral. I am typically a happy person so crying wasn't going to last long. As soon as the funeral is over I would just forget the whole ordeal and live my life

Just then I heard a sound. I bent down and listened carefully. I heard Mother talking to Father. I could barely make out what they were saying but I managed.

"Mr. Grander is such a gentleman and he is a perfect suitor for Mary Alice! He is only twenty-one years old. That's just three years older than Mary Alice; I like him how about you?"

Oh my god. Not now. Why does Mother have to worry about a suitor for me now?

"He is nice but I wouldn't bring it up to Alice yet. She is going through a difficult time but I will talk to him about it if you want me to."

Oh great. Father is doing it too.

"Oh that would be lovely, dear but I think he already fancies Alice. You saw how he was watching her."

I sighed and yelled into my pillow. I didn't notice that he liked me. I mean this is the first time I see him and he already fancies me. No matter. I will just refuse to marry him or make him hate me. I was thinking about ways to make him despise me and it made me smile. A wave of drowsiness came over me and I started to drift into a dreamless sleep. Tomorrow we would prepare for the funeral and I need strength. Soon I lost consciousness and was deep asleep.

**A/N: What did you think? Did I do well? Please provide some constructive criticism! If you review then you will get a cookie made by Edward! He did make food in **_**Breaking Dawn**_** so you are going to sample it! But it is only for those who review so please! Review! Press the purple button! I know you want to!**


End file.
